The Great, Radioactive Blender
by ToddytheMonkey
Summary: Sometimes, the wasteland blends you, smashing you apart in a terrible way, twisting your mind and body into a mindless savage. Sometimes, it mixes you, beating you up until you turn into something much more. Rated M, as it's the wasteland. What do you expect?


A/N: I don't Fallout, which is from Bethesda Game Studios. A note for you viewers, I demand criticism. I wish to improve my writing. If my story is bad, let it hit me like a brick, so I can rewrite it. Also, I ask for criticism, not randomly yelling in the review section, so.. yes. Let us get started.

* * *

**War. War never changes. **

**Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. **

**In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. **

**But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. **

**In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die. **

**Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves. **

"_Let's see.. are you a boy or a girl..? ...It's a girl, Catherine! A beautiful, healthy baby girl!"_

_Along with a deep, steady beat, a blinding light, and the loud scream of the baby herself, those were the first sensory interfaces with the real world she ever had. Two blurry, dark figures stood in front of her, along with 5 glaring lights, all looking at her, examining her young, healthy face. _

"_Oh James... We did it... A daughter.. Our beautiful daughter.." _

_The voice was filled with emotion, a happy emotion that only a mother giving birth could possibly have. Blissful tears flowed down from her eyes, gliding down her cheeks, a smile covering her face. With weak arms from having the birth, she slowly rocks the baby back and forth, the little girl's crying slowly diminishing. _

"_You've got a bright future ahead of you, daughter, I'm sure of it.." The man pauses, smiling under his medical mask._

"_Look at you, look at you.." He says, joy filling his voice, as he leans in closer, putting his hands lightly on the baby, feeling the young flesh and blood. _

"_I'm your daddy, little fellow.. Daddy.. You're going to need a name, aren't you?" The doctor asks nobody in particular. _

"_Your mother and I have been talking. What do you think about.." _

"_Claudie. __**Claudie **_**__****Odell.**_"_

Claudie tossed and turned in her sleep, hugging a pillow tighter as the scene flashed to white, and in her dreams had a moment of sorrow for a event she didn't remember.

* * *

"_Come on over here, daughter! Don't be shy, I'm not going to bite you!" James smiled, clapping his hands together for his little precious daughter. Currently, Claudie was a tad overweight, wobbling back and forth instead of walking, spit flying out of her mouth as she made silly noises with her mouth. It was tough for the little girl to walk; she recently learned how to walk, or wobble in this case, only a couple days ago. It was still tempting to collapse, and begin to crawl again, but Claudie didn't, walking was fun. _

_Eventually, she actually made it to her father, and James got down on his knee, patting her gently on the head._

"_Wow! Just a a year old, and already walking like a pro! Who knows, maybe you might be the fastest runner in the entire vault when you grow up!" he said proudly, before his smile ebbed._

"_Your mother would be SO proud of you.." James said sadly, before he shut the thoughts out of his mind. The father's smile returned. _

"_Sorry to leave you little buddy, but I gotta run to my office." He reached down again ruffling her her for one more time. Claudie giggled, before James walked out of the playpen, closing the gate, though forgetting to lock it. He left the room, beginning to jog to his office room. _

_The young girl slowly walked over to the gate, and collapsed on it, opening it. She then proceeded to scramble over to her favorite toys, though curiously, there was a new book on the floor. Claudie, having no idea what a book even is, simply grabbed it with her left hand, and began to chew on it. It actually tasted good, so she continued to eat it until her father caught her in the act._

_"Claudie, you silly girl! Take that book out of your mouth!" He said mildly surprised to see her out of the playpen, before seeing the gate wide open. James begun to take the book out of her mouth, until she started crying. He placed it back into her mouth._

"_Oh, you little explorer you.. I shouldn't have locked you in there. You're so smart, you could escape!" The father said, kissing her on the head. Claudie yet again giggled. _

"_I would like to show you something special, sweetheart." He said to the infant, letting her stay in her current spot at the toy box. _

"_It's your mother's favorite passage. It's from the Bible, Revelation 21:6. It meant a lot to her.." James paused yet again, but resumed soon after, remembering the quote from the Bible._

"_I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the foundation of the water of life freely.. She always loved that.." Again, he forced himself to stop this train of thoughts._

"_Come on, let's go see if your good friend Amata wants to play.."_

_Amata.. Claudie liked Amata.._

Yet again, the scene faded from the dream, another whiteness overcoming the scene a second time.

Claudie's tight grip on the pillow began to subside, and a happy emotion replaced the sad one..

_Claudie sighed, staring down at the data strewed all over her desk. In order to not disappoint her father, she must study. Studying is the key if she was not to become the cook's assistant, so she continued examining the papers. The lights were dimmed, and only her small, but bright lamp shined on the paper. Claudie lifted up a data paper, examining it's contents, which was a detailed account on how to take care of laser weapons. Though it didn't seem to be very useful for purposes in the vault, who knows. Maybe the Overseer would allow for the construction of a basic energy weapon with some scrap parts, for getting rid of those disgusting roaches.. _

_The hydraulic door to her room hissed open, her father walking in on her studies. He looked as if he was trying very hard to hide something, and the newly ten year old was suspicious. Claudie placed the paper back onto her messy desk. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but Dad spoke first._

"_Hey, I think it's about time for you to stop studying those papers, it's time for lunch. You must be starving, Claudie, you haven't even ate breakfast!" Her father said, flashing the lights on. The girl flinched, the bright light taking her eyes by surprise. Claudie got up, nodding to her father, and began to head towards the lunch room. Her stomach growled, and Claudie was thinking about trying that new type of stew, when she realized that Dad was very hasty to get into the lunch room. Perhaps he was really hungry. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, she opened the hydraulic door, closing it behind her.._

"_SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was cheered by a bunch of people gathered in the room, as incredibly bright lights flashed on. Claudie's eyes widened, and she leaped back in surprise, hyperventilating against the door, before realizing she wasn't getting mugged or anything like that. Claudie blushed, embarrassed, as she got up from the door, and pretended that never happened._

"_Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast! You both blinded and startled the poor kid!"_

"_Can you believe it? She is growing up so fast!"_

_The clapping eventually silenced, and the girl who was born ten years ago looked up at her father, who had a smug smile placed on his face._

"_Happy birthday, Claudie, I'm so proud of you! You grew up so fast, it was amazing!" Dad exclaimed, leaning over and ruffling her short hair. The clapping WOULD stop, if Butch stopped being an ass and stopped clapping. He was quickly shushed by the officer sitting right in the room. _

"_Your mother would be-" He was quickly interrupted by the Overseer, who obviously didn't want Dad talking about this.. again. Claudie didn't mind about this, Dad could get very emotional about her mother's death at times, and she didn't need that happening at her little birthday party. The Overseer, who was standing to the side before, simply walked up in front of Claudie, while Dad stared at him for interrupting. _

"_Congratulations, young woman! I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I?" The Overseer said, professional as always. _

"_Down here in Vault 101, when you first turn 10, well, you're ready to take on your first official vault responsibilities. So here you are, your very own Pip-Boy 3000! Get used to it." The Overseer handed her the Pip-Boy, Claudie putting it on with glee. She had been waiting forever for the time she would get her very own Pip-Boy 3000. Though now is was very uncomfortable as it adjusted to her exact wrist size, still it would help a lot with her studies. No more papers strewn all over her desk, all she would have to do was scan them. _

"_You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow. Heh heh heh heh heh.." He laughed at Claudie's sour face as she realised she would begin to boring chores around the vault, before turning away. _

"_Enjoy your party! You're only ten once, so have fun with the party guests!" Dad said to Claudie, and she nodded to him, beaming for the effort put into making the party. Claudie turned walked up to pretty much her only friend in the vault, and began to chatter with her._

"_Hah! Surprised you, didn't we, I-" Claudie raised a hand up, interrupting her. _

"_Nah, I knew you were going to plan to make a surprise party for me. First of all, you think I didn't notice you wanting me to stay away from the cafeteria? Plus, I was wondering why recently everybody seemed to glance at me, before realizing I was looking at them and they returned to doing whatever they were doing, AND.." The birth-girl paused, realizing Amata was being disappointed that the surprise party she put all of her effort into wasn't actually much of a surprise party. _

"_Wait wait, before you begin to get really disappointed, I want to tell you that you did a fabulous job! I mean, this is amassing for only a kid my age, and don't you remember how I fell onto the ground? Amata, be proud of yourself, I couldn't have hosted a party like this." Amata smiled, hugging Claudie, who returned the hug. _

"_Hah, you lesbians! Get a room!" Butch shouted across the room, and before Officer Gomez could give him a glare, Amata shouted back at him. _

"_Ironic what you are whining at us, but think about your OWN name's meaning for a change!" Butch crunched up his face, thinking what Amata said for a moment, before his face turned red, but he didn't start a fight, just yet. Both the Overseer and Officer Gomez were watching, so he simply pretended this never happened. Frowning, the Overseer began to step towards Amata, so Claudie decided it was a good time to blend away into the party. _

"_Woah! Hold on, Claudie! I've got something for you!" The Overseer's daughter called to Claudie, so she stepped back towards Amata. _

"_You'll never guess what it is.. Oh, why am I even thinking you will guess it? Who's your favorite barbarian..? Yup, I've got.. **Wake up! Come on, wake up!" **_

"_.. What the hell?" Claudie said, before the scene before her turned to white.._


End file.
